<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Till sunrise by obviouslyelementary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974966">'Till sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary'>obviouslyelementary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Before heavensward, Caring, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Gender Neutral Warrior of Light, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Romance, Sleep, Sleepiness, Spoilers for the end of Realm Reborn, gender neutral reader, no specific classes or races</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has to change when you realize that Haurchefant almost never sleeps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Player Character, Haurchefant Greystone/Reader, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Till sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am soft for the WoL taking care of Haurchefant ok????</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you first started vising camp Dragonhead, back before all the Scions were gone and you were considered a murderer in Ul Dah, the visits to the camp in Coerthas Central Highlands were mostly focused on primals, problems, assistance of wounded, and you even remembered that lord you saved from being considered an heretic. Those were simpler times, when returning to the camp meant snow on your feet and a warm welcome by the man you came to call best friend, none other than the first son of the Fortemps family line. At the time, you didn't really understand what it meant, and your only concern was a warm fire, hot chocolate, and a place to sleep until the next morning, when you would have to get up and solve more problems in the snowy region. And you also didn't realize, or failed to notice, that no matter the time you returned from your battles or missions, Haurchefant would always be awake to greet you, sitting by his desk in the main hall, signing papers or talking to his officers. Most of the time, you reported to him and accepted some tea or hot chocolate, before heading straight to bed. For a warrior, and an adventurer, you were quite sleep motivated, being a heavy sleeper and requiring a substantial amount of rest to feel good in the morning, luxuries that were rare in your day to day missions.</p><p>And, of course, it didn't help that Haurchefant offered you the comfiest bed you had ever had the pleasure of sleeping in during your travels. While the inns in the grand cities were comfortable, nothing compared to the soft mattress and fluffy blankets of a bed in the man's camp. Once again, at the time, you didn't know he was such an important figure in Ishgard, that his father loved him so much and that everything in the camp was designed for his highest comfort. To you, he was just lucky, and when you finally understood where he came from, you were all too used with his hospitality to care.</p><p>But of course, those were the days before you had had any time to get to know him better. The days where his smile went over your head whenever you returned from a dangerous mission, or a quest that took you days to finish. Before you noticed how gentle he was with you, and how much he cared about hearing your stories and listening to your few, but important words. Days where you would simply thank him for your food and drinks and head straight to bed, to sleep until you were next needed.</p><p>Now, everything was different.</p><p>Oblivious as you were, you had to be charged of murdering the Ul Dah's sultana and become a criminal in all city states, betrayed by your fellow Crystal Braves and have all the Scions disappear before your eyes to finally understand that his looks, his caring demeanors and his excitement upon seeing you were not simply a friendly gesture, that Haurchefant in his flirty, amusing way of his, was constantly probing you to see how much he could really get a response from you. And only then, when you had nowhere else to turn other than his camp and the closed gates of Ishgard, that you finally understood him.</p><p>And, of course, you reciprocated immediately.</p><p>In the weeks that took Aymeric to finally grant you, Alphinaud and Tataru access to the city, you stayed in Dragonhead camp, doing minor quests to fill your time, helping the residents and fighting dragons for the fun of it. Every now and then, you even decided to help Haurchefant in his duties, sorting out the most important papers, making abstracts of the reports his soldiers gave him. All to spend more time with the man that you had, silently, grown feelings for without even realizing, and that now you shared a bed with.</p><p>But it was in this midst of sorting papers, helping Haurchefant and going out on different missions, that you began to learn more about his life in the camp, and his daily schedule. And you, as the warrior of light, and most important as an avid fan of sleep and rest, decided it was your duty to get Haurchefant to a healthier schedule.</p><p>So, that night, a few hours after the sun had settled in the horizon, you returned from your missions at the surrounding areas of the camp, and made your way to Haurchefant's desk. You noticed the moment you came inside that he was so focused on whatever papers he was signing that he barely even looked at you, which was not ideal. You gave a quick glance to his subordinates, who gave you a nod and nothing else, and deciding against your good name, you made your way to Haurchefant's desk and shamelessly sat down on top of his papers, right in front of his face, staring at him with the most sure expression you could muster.</p><p>He had been so focused that he gave a small jump back against his chair, and then looked up at you, a smile forming on his face.</p><p>"My dear" he said, and you raised your eyebrow, unimpressed. The fact was, you had a mission, and his beautiful face would not distract you. "Is something amiss?"</p><p>You stared at him silently, nodding slightly to his subordinates, and he seemed to understand the message. He requested them to leave you two alone for a while, and they did without second thought, knowing too well the nature of your relationship. No one wanted to see anything that weren't for their eyes, was the fact. Haurchefant then looked back at you, worried, but your eyes were dead serious as you spoke.</p><p>And his, well, they widened and he let out a bubbling laugh.</p><p>"All this worry and serious façade to tell me I need sleep, my love?" he asked, fondly, and you gave him a firm nod, not backing out from your position over his papers, legs now spread, sitting comfortable next to his thighs on his chair. "I thought something was amiss, that perhaps someone was hurt... I am glad I was mistaken."</p><p>You shook your head to assure him that no one was injured, and returned your attention to him, once more assuring that he needed the rest. His eyes were calm and gleeful as he stared at you, and you felt childish suddenly, but would not let that stop you from making him have a decent night of sleep.</p><p>"Is this because you have been awaking up alone? My dear, I have duties here on camp" he said, reaching for your hands, and you hesitantly allowed him to hold them. You got weak whenever he made these small gestures to show you his affection. "But if you must, I shall awake you before I leave, to put your heart at ease."</p><p>You rolled your eyes and shook your head, explaining to him the true reasoning as to why you were bringing this up: you had been awfully aware of his duties, and considering you both went to sleep at the same time, together with the reports you read every now and then, it was safe to assume that Haurchefant did not sleep more than four hours every night, something definitely unhealthy for a man of his age, and job. You were worried about his well being, as you should be, and wished he would just rest more often.</p><p>"Oh, I see" he said, his face serious but his eyes playful. "But you need not worry about me. I may sleep few hours a day, but it is what I require. Besides, I take potions in case I am feeling uneasy."</p><p>Oh, that did not make you any happy. Your serious expression turned angry, and he saw he had made a very wrong decision upon telling you this. You stood up, pulling him with you, and he gasped as he was jolted to his feet. Sometimes, he forgot you were a warrior, and that you had what it took to manhandle him everywhere you wished. You pulled him out of his office, telling his subordinates with firm and angry words that Haurchefant would be off duty for some hours, and demanding that they finished his work for him. Of course, they were terrified, both at your tone and the fact that you had address them by voice, something rare, before scuttering away like insects to their duties. After they were set, you pulled Haurchefant the rest of the way up the stairs towards his chambers, closed the door behind yourself, locked it and hid it away on your pouch.</p><p>Only then you let go of his hand, and he stared at you, confused, amused, and maybe a little irritated.</p><p>"Darling... what is the meaning of this?" he asked, and you raised your eyebrow. He chuckled. "I am not going to sleep right now. It is... well, I do not know what time it is, but I know it is early."</p><p>You looked outside the window, seeing the snowflakes hitting the glass, the sky as dark as it could possibly be. Nodding towards it, he looked out, and seemed to be out of words for a second.</p><p>"Fine, it might be late, but I have many papers to sign and reports to check. Dragon activity is growing stronger by the day, I must-" you stopped him with a kiss, knowing only acts like those were able to shut him up for good, and he stared at you, seeing in your eyes your resolve. Haurchefant sighed, and you noticed the impatience in it, before he smiled and nodded. "Very well, you win. I shall rest."</p><p>You gave him a smile, a bright one, and pulled him in for another kiss, this one long lasting and gentle. He responded in kind, always eager and content around you, arms finding their way to your waist while you held his cheeks and slid your hands down his neck to his armor, beginning to remove it. There was, gladly, nothing sexual about it, and it seemed as if Haurchefant himself was not in such a mood, because he did not insinuate or try to take the kiss where it shouldn’t go. He allowed you to remove his armor, and assisted you with yours, before you both changed into night garments, soft and long gowns that he had provided.</p><p>Only then, when you were fixing the blankets, that you were a tired yawn coming from him. When you looked, he was staring back at you, a light blush on his cheeks, seeming embarrassed but also content, in a way.</p><p>"I guess you were right, my love. Perhaps I have been working myself thin" he said, and you grinned, patting the bed so he would lay down. He did so, and you tucked him in, before crawling underneath the blankets and curling up against his warm body, receiving a kiss on your head and a content sigh in response. "Do you promise to wake me as soon as the sun rises?"</p><p>You nodded, besides knowing very well you would not. You took a quick glance to check if you have shut all the curtains, not to allow any sunbeam to enter, and smiled to yourself in your resolve. By the time you turned back to wish him goodnight, Haurchefant was already asleep, breathing softly against your head, face relaxed and in peace.</p><p>You would not awake him when the sun rose, that was for sure.</p><p>And you were glad he was finally enjoying some rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>